Bella's Christmas Adventure
by random-becca
Summary: It's Bella's first Christmas as a vampire and she's determined to make it special. Even as a vampire, though, Bella can always find some way to get a laugh out of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bella, Edward, or any of the characters. ...and Edward is not under my bed...anymore ; **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Four days until Christmas!" I called out as I walked into the living room.

Edward was laying on the couch. I walked over and sat on top of him. He smiled up at me and chuckled. "You sound excited, love."

"I am excited!" I insisted. "It's my first Christmas as a vampire…"

"And there will be many more after," he reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "But this one is important. This is my first one."

"Of course, Bella."

I stood up and headed toward the garage. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was doing. "Bella…"

"I'm going to get the Christmas decorations!" I told him firmly. "And I am going to decorate this entire house!"

Edward and I were living in Alaska, just as planned. We didn't live very close to any cities, but the house was huge. I yelled at him when he bought it because, for one, he didn't even tell me, and two, it's way too big for only two people. Alice and Jasper have talked about moving in with us soon, though, which wouldn't make it so bad. "The whole house, Bella?"

"From the roof down."

"Good luck," Edward replied, and I could almost hear the laughter in his voice.

"Thank you!" I laughed back at him as I opened the garage door.

A cold gust of wind hit me and I sighed. I walked over to the left side of the garage and began to drag boxes into the house. I might be a vampire, but strength is seriously still not my thing. In fact, the only power that I ended up with was being able to see through really hard surfaces. If I wanted to take the time to look through a wall, I could. Of course, I had also seen a lot of disturbing things with my power too. It could be sort of annoying, really.

Once I had all of the boxes inside, Edward came over to look at them. "You're going to use all of these?" he asked me.

"I'll probably have to go buy more because of this enormous house that you bought!" I complained, but I wasn't really mad.

"Not that again," Edward laughed his god-like laugh. I was momentarily stunned.

Then, I regained the ability to think.

"Yes, that again!"


	2. Those Things

I was working on putting up the lights. Edward was watching me. I knew that he was mostly there for kicks, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was standing there to make sure I didn't hurt myself. He had problems with letting me do "dangerous" things on my own, even though I was a vampire. At that particular moment, I was standing on an extremely large ladder. It didn't even go half way to the top of our ceiling. "You know," I started, "If you're so worried about me falling, maybe you shouldn't have bought this gigantic house!"

He groaned. I smiled down at him before I turned back to trying to get the lights to wrap around one of the high windows. "Don't fall, love," Edward reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't fa-" but as I turned to glare at him, that's exactly what I did.

I went tumbling, slowly but surely. Edward caught me right before I hit the ground. "How is it that I am a vampire now, and yet I still manage to have to have you come and save me every five minutes?"

"You know I don't mind saving you," Edward told me, and then he smiled my favorite smile.

"Yes, but I still would like to not do things like this. It gets tiring."

He kissed me softly. "I doubt it actually get's tiring, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "And for a moment there, you almost had me in a good mood."

He put me down and I looked back up at the lights. There were two full strings up there already. They were glowing bright colors. Then, there was another set of lights that was half strung and half falling down. "Are you going to go back up there and fix that?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Nope," I said. Edward looked pleased. "You are."

Then, I turned around and headed off to the kitchen. I was going to make cookies. Now, I know that sounds strange. I mean, vampires don't eat food. However, I wanted to make some cookies really badly. Back when I lived with Renee, we always made huge amounts of Christmas cookies. So, I would make the cookies this year, keep them out for as long as possible, and then I would donate them to a food shelter or an orphanage. It sounded like a good enough plan to me.

I got to work. It was harder than it sounded. It took me forever to find everything that we needed. Edward liked to move all the food things around when he got bored. I mean, it was either that or he rearranged his CD collection. I liked it better when he moved the food, because when he was rearranging his CD's, he really didn't listen to me.

He finally came in as I was taking one batch of cookies out of the oven, sticking one batch in, and getting the cookie dough ready for another. He sat down on a stool and watched me. "What are you doing now, love?"

"I'm making cookies!" I told him happily as I added chocolate candy's.

"Love, in case you haven't noticed, we don't eat."

"I know that, silly. I'm making them, then we'll keep them out for decoration, and then we can donate them to someplace."

He chuckled. "Alright, love."

Edward watched me for a while longer. "How many cookies are you going to bake?"

"I'm going to bake cookies until I fall asleep," I smirked at him.

"Why, you can't make cookies for the rest of your life! You would miss out on a lot of other things," he told me, sounding innocent.

"And what other things would I miss out on, Mr. Cullen?" I asked back, raising my eyebrow at him.

Edward was suddenly right next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back greedily, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself closer. When we finally broke apart I said, "Oh, those things."


	3. Christmas Trees and Cookies

**Hey everyone!**

**Well i think that I've beaten my record for updating. I know the most I updated on harry potter fan was like three times in one day. However, this will be my fifth chapter in one day. I'm extremely proud of myself XD**

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie were visiting us for a little while. Well, really, they were only there for a few hours. So far I had managed to make Emmett double over in laughter about fifty times. I was simply trying to put up a Christmas tree. Edward had offered to help about a thousand times, but I wouldn't let him. I was going to put up that Christmas tree on my own even if it killed me. It could have very well killed me if it tried hard enough. 

I was standing on another ladder, trying to get the top lights on when everything really went wrong. I accidently reached too far and started to slide down. I grabbed on to the lights, as if they were going to stop me from falling. Instead, I just started falling faster, and the lights were coming down with me. All the things I already had on the tree were doomed. In fact, the tree was pretty much doomed. I mean, a vampire was tugging on it. I hit the ground with a loud thud. There was suddenly a cracking noise. "Shoot!" I screamed loudly as the tree started to topple over.

Minutes later there was a tree laying down about four inches away from me. The floor was a mess and Emmett wouldn't stop laughing. "Shut up!" I growled at him.

Edward glared at Emmett. Edward walked over to me and helped me up. "Would you like me to help you clean this up, love?"

I nodded and kissed him lightly. He smiled my favorite smile again. "No, we don't have to clean this up," I said.

"But it's a mess," Edward said, confused.

"We'll just have Emmett clean it up."

Emmett looked shocked. "Bella! You wouldn't really make me clean it up, would you?" He looked at me with mock-sad eyes.

"Start cleaning!" I instructed him.

Emmett let out a whining sound. Rose hit him in the back of the head. "Just clean it up, you big baby."

Emmett sighed and went to face his doom. I smiled up at Edward and kissed him. "Get a room!" Emmett called as he lifted the Christmas tree up.

I pulled away and glared. "Oh, like you would!"

"It wouldn't matter, because you'd still be able to see!" Emmett complained. "It's not fair. She can always tell on us when we're doing something we shouldn't."

Edward laughed at Emmett, "Then maybe you shouldn't be doing the things that you're not supposed to be doing, Emmett."

It was Emmet's turn to laugh, "Yeah right."

I then noticed that Rose wasn't in the room anymore. "Hey, where'd Rose go?"

Edward and I left Emmett so that we could look for Rose. We found her in the kitchen, on the floor, eating all the cookies that I had made. "Rose! Why are you eating those cookies? Why are you even eating!?!" I asked, extremely confused.

"They taste so good!" was all the Rose managed to say.

Edward and I backed out of the kitchen slowly and ran upstairs to escape the crazy people. "Have fun up there!" Emmett called.

"We were caught!" I laughed.

Edward just rolled his eyes.


End file.
